


Jump

by Lamprocapnos



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamprocapnos/pseuds/Lamprocapnos
Summary: Look it's just a tiny little diddy about Eddie's thing about heights. And jumping off of them.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I meant this to be longer and more plot-y but I am drinking this super super tasty russian imperial stout and am incapable of making that happen. Maybe I'll come in with a rewrite later. Maybe I'll just post it and fly off into cyberspace like a ghost in the night. Who knows. Also, I thought channeling their voices would be easier and it definitely wasn't. I think I need to watch the movie about five more times to really get at that. It's gonna be so hard for me. Anywho I've been thinking about that scene where he tells him to jump out a window ever since I saw the movie and I just had to write SOMETHING and I don't care if it's not my best(TM) but it must go out into the world anyway. Anyway, Here ya go, pals.

Eddie could tell he was being judged. Venom never commented, but Eddie could still sense the mockery. It wasn’t necessarily malicious. More of an amused reaction. The way someone might laugh at a child who was unnecessarily afraid of something. The kid who is frightened of the dentist or thunderstorms. You may not want to be mean, because you know the fear is real, but their reaction is overblown and that makes it a little funny.

Eddie did not think his fear was unfounded.

“Look, V, humans have this evolutionary function in their brain, it’s designed to keep them alive.”

**“Of course, Eddie.”**

“And jumping out of a fifty-story building really sets that off. Humans would definitely die. So you can’t blame me for not wanting to launch myself out of every broken window.”

**“… this is part of your… thing with heights?”**

Eddie sighed. “Look, what I’m saying is, it’s not just my thing with heights. Lots of humans have things with heights. For very good reasons.”

**“I see.”**

There was a pause in the conversation. Eddie was standing by the window looking down. He could tell Venom wanted to say something else, so he was waiting.

**“It might be kind of fun though”** A tendril started reaching towards the window sill.

Eddie rapidly walked away from the window and out into the hallway.

**“Aww. You’re no fun”**

“I am too.”

…

The first floor was flooded with cops. Luckily, they were on the eighteenth floor.

Despite the fact that there was a perfectly functional fire escape nearby, Eddie knew exactly where this was going.

**“Will your evolutionary brain functions complain about eighteen stories?”**

Eddie climbed out onto the fire escape and started walking down the stairs. It’s not that he didn’t trust Venom, he just didn’t have the energy to face this particular fear tonight.

**“Eddie?”**

Eddie continued his descent.

**“You’re not trying to ignore this, are you?"**

Eddie did not reply. Obviously he was ignoring it. He most certainly was not going to address the elephant in the room. He would not, absolutely would not, give venom any ground or his symbiote wouldn’t probably win this particular argument.

If his symbiote had eyes right now, they would be rolling.

…

It might have been some kind of homemade bomb, or something. The point was, four floors below them, the building was very much catastrophically on fire. An elevator or a fire escape wouldn’t help them now. Eddie looked at the ceiling. No hiding from the elephant now. A mixture of fear and defensiveness and adrenaline was flowing through his veins right now.

“Do _not._ ” Eddie said.

**“Do not what, Eddie?”**

Eddie groaned. As if his symbiote didn’t know exactly what he was referring to. He did not want to hear what Venom was about to tell him. Obviously, they couldn’t just walk out of the building. Technically, Vemon could have taken over at any time to relieve him of his stress, but he wasn’t, probably because he was getting a real kick of Eddie’s behavior. Eddie could just tell. “I hate this” Eddie said.

**“Aww. Poor thing”**

“I hate you, too,” Eddie was pacing back and fourth in front of a window, periodically looking out towards the long drop.

**“You do not”**   Venom reached over to a chair sitting in the hallway and bashed the window out.

Eddie looked down. Thirty-five stories. He tried, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

**“You really can’t do it, can you?”**

“Do you SEE how FAR the ground is? How are we going to land?”

**“I was thinking we’d land on our feet”**

“Oh, you’re hilarious. Very funny. A real comedian.” Eddie looked out the window again. Of course he couldn’t do it. He could walk right up to the window, but there was no way to convince himself to jump out. He wasn’t even sure he could run and jump out with his eyes closed.

**“Eddie… we still need to leave the building.”**

Eddie sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. He took a small moment to appreciate the fact that his symbiote was, at the very least, letting him make the decision. “Ok… I think this one is all you buddy.”

Venom surged out of his skin, wrapped around Eddie, and started sprinting towards the window. They leapt out of the building, falling past the flaming portion. Then Venom used the nearby buildings and leapt from building to building, gradually heading towards the ground. Eddie, despite the pure, unadulterated shock that ran through him at the sight of the ground rapidly moving closer to them, appreciated his partner’s effort at making the descent more gradual.

When they landed, Venom quickly receded from the surface before anyone else noticed. Eddie stood completely still on the ground, looking forward and not talking. Eventually, he looked up to the broken window they had recently come from. His brain could not make sense of the distance they'd just traveled. 

**“Was that so bad?”**

“I _guess_ not,” Eddie said.

**Author's Note:**

> You'd be surprised how hard it is to type the name venom while drinking anything. I wrote vemon about five times and couldn't understand why spellcheck was citing me.


End file.
